


Bittersweet

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Emo, I know how to do nothing but angst and fuck, M/M, Whoa, and the l word, carl uses the h word, slight dubious consent, this is pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: “You aren’t finished. There’s something you aren’t saying.” Negan mumbled against his back where his lips were pressing gently down the dip of his shoulder blades.





	Bittersweet

“I hate you.”

Negan hardly looked up, but he snorted. He knew it wasn’t the truth. Carl was lounged in the bed next to him, wearing one of Negan’s oversized henley shirts and simple white, lace panties. Negan thought the color was too innocent for the body wearing them, but he loved it.

“No, you don’t.” He hummed, turning the page noiselessly.

“Yeah, I fucking do,” Carl sniped, still laying comfortably. Negan humored him and put the book down, sighing.

“And why this time?” He asked, giving his attention. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Carl’s arm swung up and he boxed the side of Negan’s head, none too gentle. He didn’t flinch from it, it didn’t really hurt. That didn’t negate the growl the rumbled in his throat.

Carl was pinned to the bed within seconds. He didn’t struggle or whine or make any of the pretty little noises Negan preferred to this shit.

“No reason? Just like telling daddy you hate him and being an insufferable fucking brat?” Negan said, jaw tense with a line in his forehead. Normally, if this was a plot for attention, Carl would be blushing by now.

This was not the case in the slightest. Carl was glaring up at him with all the hatred he claimed to have.

Negan opened his mouth to ask again, met with a glob of saliva spraying across his face. He clenched his fist ready to clock the kid, but refrained because he wanted real answers.

He flipped Carl over, pinning him back to the bed and stating calmly, “You’re going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you before I leave this room to get your dinner.”

Carl visibly sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“But you’re going to.”

Negan let Carl’s hands go, knew he knew damn well what color his ass would be if he stepped out of line again. He had two strikes and, just as he thought would happen, Carl pulled his arms to his chest and laid on them.

He flinched away from touch when Negan ran his hands up his sides, pushing the pullover up the creamy, pale skin on his back. Carl hasn’t flinched away from Negan in months.

He was gentle, pulling Carl’s hips back to meet his own after a few moments, sinking into him like they fit together, two pieces of a fucked up puzzle that he’d buy in any universe he was in.

Carl bit back any noise. Well, he tried. What would have been a moan or a curse came out as a choked whimper, and he pushed back for more, expecting more.

But Negan didn’t deliver. He pushed his hips to the bed, thrusting his hips slow and deep, leaning over the smaller body until he was framed and pressed against him.

Negan didn’t run his mouth, he didn’t speak at all, which just made Carl feel useless.

“Y-You make me feel like a toy.”

Negan hummed. He didn’t deny it, because this wasn’t really about him. He nodded and kissed his shoulder, keeping the drag and push pull of his hips as slow and deep as he could.

“Yeah? What else, baby?” Negan kept his voice low, but not seductive. It was warm and inviting, and Carl was close to folding.

“I hate- I hate you because you say you love me. But you don’t. You can’t.”

The break in Carl’s voice could kill Negan right then. Did he really believe that?

“I hate you because you- you make me happy and you shouldn’t.”

Carl was mumbling against the pillow, voice watery and Negan wanted to kick his own ass.

“I hate you because I’m supposed to. I betrayed my family- I-“ Carl had to pause, swallow hard because he could feel Negan’s heart against his back and it was racing even though they were barely moving.

He didn’t speak again until Negan had him trembling, coming against the bed where his hips were pressed, and his eyes were welled up in an effort to keep his dignity.

“You aren’t finished. There’s something you aren’t saying.” Negan mumbled against his back where his lips were pressing gently down the dip of his shoulder blades.

“Yeah..” Carl muttered, trying to choke back any involuntary noises.

“I hate you because you made me fall in love with you.”

And that’s what he had, that was the real reason, the nitty-gritty, and it knocked the wind out of Negan. Just like the boy to say what he really meant accompanied by hatred and a sob.


End file.
